Soul Creek
by Bakayellow
Summary: Edd gets a visit by Maka and Crona they were sent to bring him and Marie back. yeah i know its a crummy summary. sorry
1. Chapter 1 : Nice to see you again

{Ok I got bored so here is a fanfiction of Soul Eater and Ed, Edd, Eddy hope you like it DISCLAMER I DO _**NOT**_ OWN ED, EDD, N EDDY OR SOUL EATER wish I did p.s. boy Crona in this one} (Ed 17, Edd 'double d' 16, Eddy 16, May 15, Marie 16, Lee 17, Maka 18, Crona 19, Death the kid 19, Black Star 15, Liz 18, Patty 16, Tsubaki 18.)

Chapter 1: Nice to see you again

It was another peaceful day in Peach Creek. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Now this story will take place in Edd's (a.k.a. double d's) house. Edd already made his bed. And is already dressed wearing his black hat, a red button-up shirt, and blue jeans. On his way to his friend Eddy's house. Right before he got there he saw someone. It was a boy with pink hair! "Greetings Crona!" said Edd "Oh…hi Edd" said Crona shyly "What brings you to Peach Creek?" asked Edd. "Maka a-and I c-came for a visit" answered Crona. "Oh… Wait did you say Maka is with you?" Asked the curious boy "Y-yes… She's over at Eddy's right now" answered the shy boy. "Is it just you and Maka?" "Kinda… you know Ragnarok is always with me" "Oh how could I possibly forget about Ragnarok? He is your blood after all" Crona slightly smiles at his old friend "Come on everyone is probably waiting on us" Edd said. "O-oh o-ok" said Crona. In Eddy's room "Sorry we're late" said Edd "Yo sock-head! Look who came to see me! ME!" shouted Eddy "A HOT CHICK!" Edd walks up to the blonde headed girl "Greetings Maka" said Edd "Hi Edd" said Maka "Wait! You two know each other?!" questioned Eddy "Yes Eddy this is Maka a friend of me and Crona" answered Edd. "Crona? Who's Crona?" asked eddy "I am" answered Crona "Wow another hot girl! Hey double d why didn't you mention about all these girls you knew?" Maka and Edd were about to burst into laughter "Umm Eddy… I'm a boy" said Crona "SAY WHAT?!" Eddy screamed "It's true Eddy, Crona is a boy, and He's an old friend of mine." "How long did you guys known each other?" Eddy asked "Before I moved here in Peach Creek I used to live in a city in Nevada, with Crona and Maka" answered Edd. "What was the name of the city?" Crona, Maka, and Edd all staired at one another. They had pledged to the leader of the city not to mention the name of the city to ANYONE who is not from there. "Ummmm it was…" Edd began "Darth City" Crona lied "Weird name but ok" Eddy said.

{See what I did there. If you don't know Star Wars, then most bad guys name began with 'Darth' and I couldn't think of anything else sorry. Anyways end of chapter 1}


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's Bakayellow and this is-

Marie: Hiya!

Bakayellow: Marie? What do you want? I don't have much time

Marie: I was wondering about those two girls Double d knew. Who are they?

Bakayellow: The one with pink hair is a boy. They're both old friends of Edd.

Marie: Why did he die his hair pink?

Bakayellow: He was born with it like that.

Marie: …

Bakayellow: Anyways…

Chapter 2 (Bakayellow: MOTHER*beeeep*!)

After leaving Eddy's house they went back to Edd's "So Edd where's Marie?" Maka asked Edd blushed at Marie's name "I don't know if she's up yet" "Don't you have her number?" asked Crona "Oh I almost forgotten about that, Thank you Crona" said Edd. Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone then started dialing. "Hello Is Marie there?" "No?" "Oh did she mention where she was going?" "Ok thank you" Edd ended the call "Was she not there?" asked Maka "No, she's on her way here now" answered Edd. The doorbell rang throughout the house "Oh I guess that's her" Edd said as he gets up to answer the door. A few seconds went by Edd came back holding a girl with blue hair's hand "Hi Maka! Hi Crona long time no see!" Marie said "Hi Marie" said Maka "H-hi Marie" said Crona shyly "Still shy huh?" Marie asked "Y-yeah…" "So Crona did you ever get away from your mother?" Edd asked "Uh oh y-y-yes I did Maka helped me" Crona answered "So how are things in Death City? Still colleting Kishin souls?" Marie asked "Death City's been great! And Soul is already a death scythe!" said Maka "Really? That's great!" Edd and Marie said in a unit (sorry bad at typing) "Yep!" said a triumphed Maka "Hey what about me?" said a voice from nowhere. Then suddenly a small black demon with a white 'X' in the middle of its face appeared "RAGAROK?!" shouted Edd and Marie in surprise they thought he would be bigger.

Bakayellow: Marie what are you still doing here?

Marie: I have a question

Bakayellow: Fine but make it quick

Marie: Am I dating double d?

Bakayellow: If I say 'yes' will you leave?

Marie: Yeah

Bakayellow: Then YES anyway…

End of Chapter 2 (Bakayellow: GODDAMMIT MATHER *BEEEEEP*)


	3. Chapter 3 We want you back

Bakayellow: MARIE! You said you'll leave!

Marie: But I want to help!

Bakayellow: Why?

Marie: Cuz its fun to bug you. Now on with the theme song!

Bakayellow: There is no theme song

Marie: What?! Why?

Bakayellow: … no answer

Chapter 3: We want you back

"Why are you so surprise to see me?" asked Ragnarok "We thought you would be bigger by now" Edd answered "Well I was until Death took away all the souls I've eaten" Ragnarok replied "And Crona why did you lie to Edd when he asked you what we are doing here?" "We were out in the open, I-i-if A-A-A-ANYONE found out where we are really f-f-from we would be in trouble, r-remember?" said Crona "So why are you REALLY here for?" Marie asked "We came to bring you two back to Death City" answered Maka. "Why? Did Lord Death send you?" Edd asked in concern "Yes, He said for you to call him once we've told you to come back" said Maka "Ok" Edd said as he walked into the bathroom (on the count there is no other mirror in the house) walked up to the mirror and wrights while saying "4242-564 any time you want to knock on Death's door" Maka taught him and Marie that rhyme so they could call Lord Death when they were little. Lord Death appeared on the mirror "Hello Edd long time no sees how things in the human world?" Death asked "Things are great here; Maka told me to call you" Edd said "Is Marie there?" "Yes, she is" "Bring her in I need to talk to both of you" Death said in a serious voice. "Ok" Edd said as he went to get Marie "Marie, Lord Death wishes to speak with both of us" Edd said "Ok" Marie said as she got up and started walking to the bathroom. "Yes Lord Death?" Marie asked as Edd entered right behind her "I have a mission for you two but it's here in Death City." answered Death "What may the mission be?" asked Edd. Lord Death sighed "There's a kishin soul on the loose and it nearly killed all of our meisters and weapons, Soul and all the other Death Scythes are on different missions and Crona and Ragnarok are not strong enough" explained Death "And I'm you're only Death Scythe who isn't on a mission?" asked Marie "Yep, and since Edd is your meister he should go too since he can see souls better than anyone here" said Death. Marie and Edd looked at each other. Edd turn Marie into a Death Scythe a year before moved to Peach Creek. They never fought as meister and weapon since. "Ok" they said in a unison (not sure if that's spelled right) "Then on your way you must pack ASAP" Death said before disappearing.

Marie: So me and Edd grew up together?

Bakayellow: Yes, and the correct wording is 'Edd and I'

Marie: And I'm a weapon

Bakayellow: Yes, known as a Death Scythe

Marie: So I'm a scythe

Bakayellow: No, I'm not sure what type of weapon you are yet but I'll think of one

Marie: One more question, DOUBLE D IS MY MEISTER! (Just read that part)

Bakayellow: That was a statement

Marie: (Fainted)

Bakayellow: Well she won't bug me for awhile...

Edd: (comes in) Hey Bakayel- WHAT HAPPENED TO MARIE

Bakayellow: She fainted

Edd: Why?

Bakayellow: (points to what Marie just read)

Edd: (Blushes)

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: On our way

Bakayellow: Ok I'll make this quick (Takes a deep breath and says as fast as possible) I'm Bakayellow and this is Soul Creek (Exhales)

Marie: What was that about?

Bakayellow: I never got to do the interdictions…

Marie: Oh are you happy now?

Bakayellow: Yes, why?

Marie: Nothing (drawls out the word nothing) Hey why did I wake up in double d's room?

Bakayellow: After you passed out in the last chapter Edd came in and was worried

Marie: Oh… Did you think of what weapon I will be?

Bakayellow: You'll find out (evil smiles)

Chapter 4: On our way

Edd, Marie, Maka, and Crona were on a train to Death City little did they know the whole cull-de-sack kids are on there, too. "What is Marie doing here?" asked Kevin "Maybe she came from Darth City too, I don't know" Eddy answered "They both arrived at Peach Creek almost at the same time" said Nazz "Good point" said Kevin. Right before getting near Death City there was pounding on the roof of the train "What's that?" Sarah asked "I don't know" Eddy said. Both Edd and Maka look up "It's just a small kishin egg, not strong" Edd said "What's double dork talking about?" Kevin asked just than a monster ripped through the roof, it almost looked human "Ready Marie?" Edd asked "As I'll ever be" Marie smiled as she glowed white and transformed into a bow (With unlimited arrows) all the cull-de-sack kids were in shock as the bow who used to be Marie fell into Edd's hands. Edd took one of the arrows got it ready then shoot right through the monster's crest. Edd did this several times until the monster glow white then disappeared leaving a red orb. Edd grab it as Marie turned back to normal. On his way back to his seat he saw all everyone from cull-de-sack. "What are you guys doing here?!" Edd nearly screamed. Marie, Maka, and Crona turned their heads to see who he's talking to. All at shocked hoping they didn't see anything "WHAT THE HACK HAPPENED BACK THERE, SOCK-HEAD?!" Eddy screamed "We can't tell you, we're not allowed" Edd said "Why not?" Sarah asked. Edd sighed and started walking towards them "As soon as this train stops you must return home immediately, and forget what you just saw" Ed said with a serious tone "But why?" Jimmy asked who looks a bit different because he got his braces removed. "Because it's an order" Edd said "Maybe we should bring them to 'HIM'" Marie said Edd knew what she was talking about then smiled "Maybe we should, it is an emergency after all". Later they arrived in Death City Edd, Marie, Maka, and Crona were leading everyone to the DWMA "What is this place?" Eddy asked No one answered. Inside they came into the Death Room "Whoa are those clouds?!" Nazz asked then they saw a black figure with a white scull mask "Hi kids" It said "Hi Lord Death" the four kids say "Who are those kids behind you?" Death asked "They are friends of mine; they followed us on the train, then they saw Marie turn into a weapon" Edd explained to Death "Oh dear" Death said. Death took a deep breath as he started explaining to the cull-de-sack kids what they just saw, and what their mission is. "And there you have it" said Death everyone was in shock "I have a question" said Nazz "Yes, what is it?"Death asked. "Can we help you guys?"Questioned Nazz "Well you'll Have to attend school here at the DWMA; listen to what these four tell you, and maybe we'll find you guys a weapon partner" Death said "Nah I'm out of here, come on Ed" Eddy said "Me too" Jonny agreed "Let's go Jimmy" Sarah said "Rolf would like to help, yes" Rolf said "Same" Kevin agreed "I would love to, Dude" Nazz said "Great you guys will start tomorrow"

Marie: So I'm a bow

Bakayellow: Yep with unlimited arrows (smiles)

Marie: You really calmed down since you did the interdiction

Bakayellow: Yep

Marie: Maybe it's safe to tell you now

Bakayellow: Tell me what?

Marie: I accidently through away one of your hats

Bakayellow: WHAT?! WHICH ONE?

Marie: The dark blue one with a race car driver

Bakayellow: Oh ok then

Marie: What just happened?

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Let's began

Bakayellow: Well here is Chapter 5

Marie: Hey why did you rate this 'T'?

Bakayellow: Because of my langue in chapter 2

Marie: Oh

Bakayellow: By the way I asked Edd if he'd help us with this and he said yes

Marie: REALLY?!

Bakayellow: Yes but he's studying right now he'll come at the end

Marie: Dammit

Chapter 5: Let's began

The next morning Edd, and Marie were the first maybe second to school "So how do you like our apartment Marie?" Edd asked. Edd and Marie are sharing an apartment. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf have their own apartments. "I like it, it's just like the one we had before we moved to Peach Creek" said Marie. Death is paying for their apartments, bills, furniture, and food "It's a good thing Lord Death is able to pay for all this" Edd said "Yep" Marie nearly screamed "Hey is that Edd and Marie?" asked a voice from behind. Both Marie and Edd turned around to see a boy with blue hair, a star tattoo on his right shoulder, and is wearing something like an assassin, and the girl behind him had black hair in a pony tail, wearing ninja like clothing "Greetings Black Star, Greetings Tsubaki" Edd greeted "BLACK STAR, TSUBAKI IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME" Marie shouted "YAAAHOOOO I KNEW IT WAS YOU GUYS!" Black Star Shouted "Hi Edd, Hi Marie it has been a long time" Tsubaki said quietly "Black Star, Tsubaki who are you taking to?" asked a boy who has black hair and three strips on the left side of his head (Bakayellow: We all know who he is. Oh .P.S. I'm giving Edd Blonde hair in this one) "Oh Hi Kidd, this is our friends Edd and Marie" Tsubaki said "How come I've never seen them before?" Kidd asked "Because before we met you they moved to Peach Creek" Maka said coming up from behind Kidd "Marie is one of your father's Death Scythes" "Wait his father is Lord Death?" Marie asked "Yes, this is Death the Kidd, and the two girls that are with him are his weapons Liz, and Patty" Maka intrudes them. Kidd notice Marie's hair drifts over her right eye "YOUR HAIR IS ASEMETRICAL!" Kidd shouted "What?" Marie asked "Sorry Kidd is obsessed with symmetry, and he notice your bangs are in drifted to your right eye" Liz explained "Oh sorry this is just how my hair grew out" Marie said "I have a question, if you are obsessed with symmetry then why is your left side of your hair have three stripes and not on the other?" Edd asked "Your right…I'M GARBAGE ASEMETRICAL GARBAGE, GARBAGE LIKE ME SHOULD BE BARRIED ALIVE" Kidd screamed as he was pounding the ground "Here we go again" Liz sighed as Patty laughed "What's it something I said?" Edd was puzzled "Kidd it's not your fault you were born like that, and plus that boy didn't know" Liz tried calming him down "Try not to mention those stripes, ok Edd? Maka asked "o…k?" said Edd "Hey what's going on?" Kevin asked "Nothing, just meeting some old friends and a few new ones" Marie said "HEY WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" Black Star questioned "I'm Kevin and this is Nazz and Rolf." Kevin said "We're starting here" Nazz said "They are a few of my friends from Peach Creek" Edd added "WELL IF THEY ARE FRIENDS OF EDD, THAN THEY ARE FRIENDS OF MINE" Black Star shouted "NOW BOW BERFORE YOUR GOD!" "He's still on that? Edd asked "Sadly" Maka said

BRRRIIINNNGGG

"We better get going" said Edd "Yeah, Don't want you guys late on your first day" Maka agreed "By the way, Edd, Marie we are gonna have a 'Welcome back' party tonight at Kidd's place" "Ok" They both said.

Launch Time

"I can't believe you guys lived in the same city and had a lot of friends" Kevin said to Marie, and Edd "Hey I have a question, Does your parents know you're here?" Nazz asked. Edd and Marie frowned "Both of our parents are dead" Edd said "Then who do you guys live with?" Kevin asked "Cyborgs" said Edd as he and Marie got up and left "Their parents died from a Kishin attack eleven years ago" Maka said sadly "Double d-ed-boy and Blue-haired-kanker-girl lost their parents? So sad" Rolf said

Edd: (Comes in) Sorry I'm late

Marie: (Glomps Edd)

Bakayellow: You couldn't wait could you?

Marie: Nope!

Edd: (Is dizzy) (Slowly sits up)

Bakayellow: (Sighs) Edd I need your help with introductions for awhile until I can find one of my hats

Edd: O…k…I still don't get your methods though

Bakayellow: Don't worry you be fine and Marie…DON'T RAPE HIM YOU GOT IT?!

Marie: (Sighs) Fine

Bakayellow: Good now just press that red button to end this chapter (Leaves)

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: They used to

Edd: (Reading the past chapters)

Marie: Hiya Double d

Edd: AHHH! Marie don't do that

Marie: Why not?

Edd: Because you scared the living day lights out of me

Marie: Oh…sorry

Edd: It's ok

Marie: What are you doing?

Edd: Reading past chapters

Marie: Why?

Edd: Too see what where Bakayellow left off

Marie: Oh

Edd: Hey what's this green button for?

Marie: I don't know, I see Bakayellow press it a lot

Chapter 6: They use to

Kevin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eddy's number _"Hello?"_ "Hey Eddy it's me; did you know double d's parents are dead?" Kevin asked _"No; How?"_ "There was an accident eleven years ago over here, Marie's parents and sisters were involved too" _"WHAT?! How could THEY be involved?"_ "Not sure dude; Hey listen we might be here for awhile could you stick up for us until we get back?" Eddy sighed on the other end _"sure"_ "Thanks dude" Kevin said as he hung up.

With Edd and Marie

Edd and Marie were sitting on their couch. Marie sighed "I have a question" Marie said. Edd stayed quiet "Can I call you 'Edd' like I used to?" Marie asked "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" Edd said Marie smiled "So when are we going to the party Edd?" Edd blushed then said "Around eight" "Well let's get started" Marie said tugging on Edd's arm "But it's only five" said Edd "Don't pull that one on me Edd" Marie smiled as Edd blushed deeper. He missed Marie calling him 'Edd' "Ok, ok" Edd sighed hoping Marie didn't notice him blushing, but she did of course "Why are you blushing Edd?" Marie said while drawling out 'Edd' causing him to blush deeper. "I-i-i-it's nothing" Edd stuttered "Come on tell me" Marie pleaded. Edd sighed "Fine I'll tell you; I-I-I…I love you!" Edd confessed. "R-really?" Marie asked with a little bit of hope in her voice. Edd nodded "YAAY!" Marie shouted while tackling him "Huh?" Edd was confused "I LOVE YOU TOO" Marie said. Edd blushed even more (if possible) then hugged her as Marie kissed him.

At Kidd's mansion

"Wait they had a crush on each other?" Liz asked Maka "Yeah, They were crazy for each other" Maka said "Wow, How come they didn't tell each other?" Liz questioned "Edd was to shy, and Marie didn't know how to tell him" Maka said as she finished putting up the streamers. "You know… Edd never worn that hat before" Tsubaki said "Remember Marie gave it to him as a 'going away' present" Maka said "Maybe he only wears it IS because MARIE gave it to him" Black Star joked. Almost everybody laughs "I think it's kind of cute" Tsubaki said "I-I a-agree with Tsubaki" Crona said "Whatever woos" Ragnarok said

Edd: Marie did you write this chapter?

Marie: Maybe…

Edd: I have a question

Marie: …

Edd: How'd you know?

Marie: Wait…you really love me?

Edd: (Blushes)

Marie:? ? ?

Edd: (Kisses Marie)

Marie: (Fainted)

Edd: MARIE!

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: the party

Bakayellow: Hey what's up?

Edd: Marie passed out

Bakayellow: Really? How?

Edd: I kissed her

Bakayellow: (Pats Edd's back a little too hard) way to go!

Edd: (Falls) Ow… thank you

Bakayellow: What chapter is this?

Edd: 7

Bakayellow: Welcome to chapter 7

Chapter 7: The party

It was almost party time, and everything is ready, some guessed already arrived "Hey Maka who did you say this party is for?" asked a men with red roots yellow base green highlights and blue tips in his hair "Oh hi Dave, It's for two old friends named Edd and Marie" Maka answered "Edd and Marie… Oh yeah I saw them in my class today. How come I never saw them before?" Dave asked "Because they moved to Peach Creek about five years ago" said a man with white hair with a giant screw though his head and he was wearing glasses "Oh hi stein" Dave said "Hello Dave" Stein said "You said they moved, Why?" asked Dave "It was an order from Lord Death I don't know why" said Stein "So why are the back?" asked Dave "They're on a mission" answered Stein "Are they gonna stay?" Dave asked "I donno" said Stein sadly. Edd was like a son to Stein, in fact he raised him. The door opened revealing Edd, and Marie almost everybody went to say 'hi' to them. "Wow, looks like their popular here" said Nazz "I wonder why those two would want to leave?" Kevin asked (Not hearing what Stein had just said) "Hello Eddward Ray it's been a long time" a voice said Edd quickly turned around (He was in the middle of the room now) to see Stein "Father" Edd said happily (Edd call Stein 'father' reasons unknown) "FATHER?!" The three cull-de-sack kids were confused now "Edd calls Professor Stein 'father' we don't know why though" Maka explained. "Hey Professor Stein!" Marie said "Hello Marie" said Stein "Edd why are you wearing that hat?" asked Stein "Well Marie gave it to me as a 'going away' present five years ago" Edd explained "Ah… Well I have a question for both of you" Everybody was quite "After you're done with your mission… Will you stay in Death City?" Stein asked "Say what?" Kevin asked himself _'no way' _Nazz thought "You must be pulling Rolf's leg" Rolf mumbled. Edd and Marie looked at each other then said (at the same time) "We'll think about it" The party went on until dawn.

Later that day

Edd pulled out cell phone and started dialing _"Hello?" _Ed asked on the other line "Greetings Ed" Edd said _"DOUBLE D!"_ "Hey Ed is Eddy there?" _"Yeah he's hear"_ "Good tell him to put the phone on speaker" after a few moments of waiting _"Hello?"_ Eddy asked "Am I on the speaker?" Edd asked _"Yep"_ Eddy answered "Good cause I have to tell you two something" the other two 'Eds' stayed quite "After Marie and I finished our mission…We might stay here" A few seconds past before _"SAY WHAT?!"_ Eddy yelled and Ed crying in the background "Yes I might stay here…I don't have a family down there" A moment of silent was between the three 'Eds' "Eddy, Ed if you want I could get you guys up here, everything will be paid for, and you get to fight 'monsters' known as kishins" Edd said trying to convince them _"What's the catch?"_ Edd smiled "Well you'll HAVE to attend the DWMA, you'll be assigned to a weapon partner" _"Then go get that Death guy, we'll meet you there"_ Eddy said hanging up.

The next day (Sunday)

Ed and Eddy arrived at the train station in Death City "Excuse me but are you Ed n Eddy?" A man asked "Yes…"Eddy answered "Hi I'm Dave, I was sent here to pick you up" said Dave "I'll be one of your teachers" "I have a question; Where are we stayn'?" Eddy asked "You both get your own apartments" Dave answered "To keep?" Eddy asked "Yep" Dave said "What about the bills?" Ed asked "There are none" Dave answered (not sure why I said there was in the third chapter) "Food?" Eddy asked "You'll get weekly money from the school" Dave said "How much?" Eddy (of course) asked "Two hundred dollars" Dave answered. Eddy's eyes widen "Here we are" Dave said as they came up to two apartments "Wow…" Eddy said in amazed "Whoa" Ed said "Hears your keys" Dave said handing Ed n Eddy their new keys "The DWMA is just down the street; and one last thing DON'T GO OUT AT NIGHT UNLESS YOU HAVE YOUR WEAPON PARTNER!" Dave said before leaving "Weird" Eddy said "It's not 'weird' Eddy it's for you own safety" Edd said coming up from behind Eddy "SOCK-HEAD where'd you come from?!" Eddy shouted "I live across the street Eddy" Edd said "Oh, Hey do you live by yourself too?" Eddy asked "No, I already have my weapon partner, Marie" Edd said "How did you already get a weapon partner?" Eddy asked. Edd sighed "Eddy, Marie and I were born and raised here. We got assigned years ago" Edd explained "Oh…"Eddy said "You must be tired. You should go inside and rest" Edd said "Ok see you tomorrow double d" Eddy said "Later Double d!" Ed shouted.

Edd: Hey Bakayellow…

Bakayellow: Yeah?

Edd: Who's Dave?

Bakayellow: Oh that's my gender bent

Edd: Who has 'red roots, yellow base, light green highlights, and blue tips' in his hair?

Bakayellow: Yep!

Edd: I'll never understand you…

Marie: What…happened?

Edd: Oh good Marie your awake

Marie: What time is it?

Edd: It's… (Looks at his watch)

Bakayellow: (interrupts) Time to end the chapter

End of chapter 7


End file.
